The Dream Chronicles: Electrical Overload
by TCKing12
Summary: The Rugrats get chosen to defeat Electro when he brakes loose and causes chaos.
1. Electro

**Chapter 1: Electro**

_"Location: Oscorp, New York City, Marvel Realm of The Dream World, April 16th 2014"_

In Oscorp, two scientists were walking down the hall of the Biology Labs.

"Did you hear who is in the Chemistry Electrical Labs?" one of the scientists asked.

"No. Who?" the other scientist asked.

"The super villain Electro." the first scientist said.

"Why is he here?" the second scientist said.

"Norman Osborn wants to try and steal the power from Electro and use it to power the city." the first scientist said.

* * *

In the lab of Doctor Octavius, Electro was held up on a machine that stops his body from moving but it still showed his head.

The door opened and a short, fat scientist walked in and he said "Good morning Maxwell.".

"I told you that name no longer applies to me anymore." Electro said.

Octavius got suited up in his mechanical arms. The metallic spine up his neck had a light at the top showed that he is in control of the arms. He recorded his experiment and he said "Subject has been given regular doses of electronic power, but it didn't work to how I hope it would. The subject's skin has turned blue and electric seems to run around his body. Subject has also had an increase in power.". He then asked "But my question is how powerful is he?".

"I can feel the power running through me, through my veins. You want to know how powerful I am, well, I want to know too." Electro said.

He charged a bolt in his hands and then he stopped.

"Soon everyone in this city will know how it feels to live in my world. A world without power and mercy. A world without Spider-Man and The Rugrats. Then people will see me for what I truly am." Electro said.

He then exclaimed "I'm Electro!".


	2. Electro Breaks Free

**Chapter 2: Electro Breaks Free**

_"Location: Oscorp, New York City, Marvel Realm of The Dream World, April 16th 2014"_

The next day in Octavius's lab, Electro tried to move his arms. He tried to shake them until the screws fell to the ground. Octavius walked in and he said "Electro, it seems that my work has reached a dead end.".

He strapped on his mechanical arms and he said "You'll be going back to Rykers later today.".

Suddenly, Electro broke lose and he charged a bolt in his hand. Octavius turned so he wouldn't get hit in the face. Electro threw the bolt and it hit Octavius in the back, knocking him unconscious. Electro grabbed a hoody and ran out of the lab. Meanwhile, a spark ran through the mechanical arms and then up the metallic spine, to the back of his neck. The small light flashed and then it went out. When it was out, one of the mechanical arms moved while Octavius was still unconscious.

* * *

30 minutes later, Electro was wandering around Times Square, trying to avoid the police. He crossed the road and a lorry nearly crashed into him. He shot a bolt of electric at it and it flipped in the air. The police notice him and they grabbed their guns. Electro tried to run, but he accepted that he couldn't outrun them. He hovered in the air and absorbed the electricity around Times Square until there was a complete blackout in that part of the city. He started firing massive amounts of electric, instantly killing the officers.

Peter Parker, a.k.a Spider-Man, swung down and Electro tried to fire a massive electric bolt at him and he missed, hitting a building. Spider-Man spun a web at a fire hydrant and he swung it at Electro to try and stop him, knocking Electro to the ground. Spider-Man walked up to Electro and Electro said "You don't remember me, before this happened, before Electro".

_"No I don't."_ Spider-Man thought

"I was a nobody, no one knew me. But one day you saved me, you said I was your eyes and ears among the streets. I thought you knew me, I thought you were my friend. Never had I been so wrong in my life". Electro said. Electro got up and he said "But now, everyone knows who I am, everyone knows the name Electro. And in all the days to come in the future, I want you to remember the name of the one man who beat you. I want you to remember my name!".

He fired a bolt right at Spider-Man's chest, knocking him to the ground. This gave Electro enough time to escape.

Spider-Man got up and he thought _"I'm going to need some help."_.


End file.
